


Beb, it's cold outside...

by kittys_devil



Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Cover Art, Fluff, Gift Fic, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> When Isaac told Tommy that they were going away for the weekend this was </i>not<i> what Tommy expected.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beb, it's cold outside...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leela_cat (Leela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/gifts).



> My gift to leela_cat for happybertidays. Fic, art and a play list. I got a little carried away! 
> 
> Playlist and icons are at the end of the fic :)

[](http://beta.photobucket.com/)  


When Isaac told Tommy that they were going away for the weekend this was _not_ what Tommy expected. He was looking forward to some place secluded, quiet and warm. Instead Tommy was in the middle of what he was sure was the coldest place on the planet!

As he stepped away from the car, Tommy looked out at the snow falling and felt a shiver run through his body. He was cold enough at home, here in the mountains he was freezing. Even with all the layers, which Isaac had picked out for him to wear, he couldn’t seem to get rid of the chill. When he felt Isaac’s strong arms wrap around him he smiled and leaned back into his boyfriend.

“Tell me again why you thought a snowy mountain was a good place for us to go?” Tommy said as the wind picked up around them.

“I was thinking we wouldn’t be outside much,” Isaac whispered against Tommy’s skin. “Now c’mon, let’s go in and take a look at the cabin.”

The cabin was larger than Tommy had expected. There were two chairs sitting just inside the front door and a small kitchen in the middle of the long main room. At the opposite end of the room sat a couch and another chair framing a fireplace. There was a porch that ran along the entire side of the cabin that Tommy guessed was for the summer months. There were two doors along the opposite side, one leading to the bathroom and the other leading to a large bedroom with the same rustic theme as the rest of the cabin.

“There are some sweats in there for you beb,” Isaac said as he tossed their bag on the bed. “Take a shower to warm up, change and meet me in the other room. I’ll get the fire going for us okay?”

Isaac kissed Tommy gently with just a hint of something more before he turned and padded back into the main room. Tommy heard Isaac shut a door and assumed he was getting firewood. With a sigh, he headed to the bathroom and hoped that the cabin had water hot enough to warm him up.

~*~

Tommy emerged from the bedroom a little bit later and found that Isaac had pushed the chair and couch away from the fire. He had laid a blanket down and stacked a few pillows along the edge. There was a bottle of wine, two glasses and a plate of cheese, crackers and fruit sitting on the small table next to the blanket. The fire glowed a bright orange color, and Tommy’s breath was caught in his throat at the way it highlighted Isaac’s body.

“Beb,” Tommy whispered, overwhelmed with the sight before him.

Isaac didn’t say anything, just reached up, grabbed Tommy’s hand and pulled him down onto the blanket.

“This is just…” Tommy trailed off as he moved closer to his lover.

“Too much?” Isaac asked and Tommy could hear the doubt in his voice.

“It’s perfect,” Tommy replied before he turned and kissed Isaac tenderly.

Tommy pushed Isaac gently until his boyfriend settled against the pile of pillows. They shared lazy kisses, neither one of them in a rush for more. Isaac wrapped his arms around Tommy and pulled him closer until Tommy was straddling Isaac’s lap. Even with the intimate position, Tommy didn’t feel the need for more to happen. He was more than happy to stay this way and kiss Isaac for the rest of the night. His lover was an excellent kisser and he could never get enough of them.

Tommy broke apart from Isaac when he heard the slight grumble from the other man’s stomach. He leaned over grabbing a piece of cheese off the plate, broke it in half and fed part of it to Isaac before putting the rest in his own mouth. A moment later, Isaac reached up, grabbed a grape and slid it past Tommy’s lips. Tommy looked up and locked eyes with Isaac as he slid his tongue around the fruit and his lover’s fingers. He let Isaac’s fingers go with a pop and smiled as the smaller man watched him intently.

The two men took turns feeding each other between sips of wine. They teased each other slightly, but nothing to make their need for each other frantic. The slow lazy feel of the night was something that Tommy seldom experienced, but the connection he was feeling with Isaac was so strong he didn’t want to push things any faster.

As the night went on, Tommy found himself wrapped up in Isaac’s arms as they watched the snow falling outside the window and the fire dying down. They whispered words of love in between the talk of music, movies and life. When the wind picked up outside, Tommy snuggled in closer as Isaac wrapped a blanket around them both.

“Told you I’d keep you warm,” Isaac whispered against Tommy’s temple.

“Mmmhumm,” Tommy hummed in response, not lifting his head off Isaac’s shoulder.

“Ready for bed, beb?”

“Warm, don’t wanna move,” Tommy mumbled

Tommy wrapped his arm around Isaac’s waist, holding him close as he let the warm feeling of the room and his lover’s body lull him to sleep. Tommy drifted off thinking a weekend in a cabin wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

 

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://beta.photobucket.com/)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Link to download the playlist is [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?d2umsmns0zr35sn).
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://beta.photobucket.com/) [](http://beta.photobucket.com/) [](http://beta.photobucket.com/)


End file.
